Instant
by indirubin
Summary: AU, SenMit [authorized translation; original author: tancycharm]
1. Instant -chapter 1

Instant  
  
He was not his patient, yet he had a pained expression when they met.  
  
1.  
  
Sendoh came to a halt eventually. 2-D, the name on the doorplate said Mitsui.  
  
He pushed the doorbell, then waited quietly. The apartment was already very dilapidated, shedding varnish and the rusty armrest indicating its old age and the lack of management. However it faced the beach. Sendoh turned around, stood facing the crimson sunset; squinting his eyes slightly, he looked toward the chatoyant quiet ocean, glimmering softly in the distance. There was a serene air floating about in this early summer, only small flies buzzed around, humming and making unruly dances.  
  
The sound of door opening was heard. Almost at the same time, a train sped by with its shrill roaring.  
  
Turning his head, Sendoh saw the lanky form of a young man leaning against the door; his eyebrows drawn together forming a deep frown, one hand rubbing his temple. He wore an outsized cotton shirt with grid patterns; the buttons were undone at the top.  
  
"Mitsui-san?" Sendoh heard himself ask.  
  
The latter looked up; apart from those dashing eyebrows, his features were delicately handsome.  
  
"I am." He spoke in a low voice, seemingly repressing his impatience. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm the physician in charge of neurosurgery from Kanagawa General Hospital, Doctor Akari Sendoh. There is a patient, who's already on the verge of dying, he wishes to see you before he goes."  
  
Mitsui's eyes grew sharp at this, Sendoh calmly confronted his gaze, while continuing: "His name is Hikari Mitsui."  
  
"I don't know him." Mitsui's voice was a bit hoarse, frowning harder, he rubbed his temple with more force. "Sorry but I'd like to rest."  
  
Just before the door was shut behind him, Sendoh grabbed his hand, "I have some pain reliever if you are not feeling well."  
  
Mitsui struggled a little, but he seemed to be too exhausted to put up a fight.  
  
After taking the medicine, Mitsui's breathing finally became more and more steady.  
  
Crossing his legs, Sendoh sat on the edge of Mitsui's bed, looking at his pale complexion slowly regaining some colors.  
  
He really was a good-looking man. His nose straight however delicate, the lips full and moist. Right then when he was resting with his eyes closed, he even looked somewhat childlike.  
  
Yet very stubborn, because he wasn't asleep but was reluctant to open his eyes. Perhaps he feared not being able to refuse someone who had looked after him.  
  
Sighing to himself, Sendoh put down the glass of water, then stood up.  
  
"You will be fine after taking some rest. I'm leaving."  
  
Opening the door, he paused and saw the last flash of sunrays sinking into the horizon.  
  
"I will come again." 


	2. Instant -chapter 2

Instant  
  
2.  
  
The ninth night, it started raining.  
  
The narrow corridor couldn't provide a perfect shield; beaten by the rain, soon Sendoh's coat was half soaked. But he still chose to wait.  
  
There was the sound of footsteps going up the ferruginous spiral staircase, next a figure enveloped in the orange warm light that had grew familiar approached, stopping in front of him.  
  
Mitsui cast him a cold glance, then lowered his head to fondle with the keys.  
  
He was sopping wet, in such little time, the rainwater had already took shape of one small pool around his feet.  
  
"He had another stroke today." Sendoh stated calmly like he did for the past eight nights. "But fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, he made it through."  
  
"You'd better go, there's a storm tonight." Then the door closed with a bang.  
  
Though the tone in his voice was ice-cold, relishing the connotation in his words, Sendoh felt his persistence wasn't pointless after all.  
  
The rainfall poured down more heavily all of a sudden, followed by intermittent thunderclap. This time he couldn't leave even if he wanted to, Sendoh thought, hoping it was only a shower.  
  
However as if going against his wish, a long time passed and the rain didn't stop. Guess he had no choice but to be drenched thoroughly trying to find a cab.  
  
Unexpectedly, the door was pulled open, and a large towel landed on his face. Holding up the towel, Sendoh stared at the unwilling face through the half closed door in surprise.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The two of them sat at the table, across from each other, listening to the heavy shower of rain outside. Drying off his hair with the towel, Sendoh found the seemingly tedious ambiance was actually somewhat soothing. Mitsui poured him a cup of hot tea, then gripped at his own teacup, keeping his version on the ground, he looked lost in thought.  
  
"Are you sure you won't consider seeing him?" Mitsui's initially soft expression hardened. Sendoh realized that he had probably picked a bad topic again.  
  
"I told you, I don't know him. Besides," He looked up, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "since when did the neurosurgeon start to act as guardian angels, granting other people's wishes?"  
  
Sendoh chuckled slightly, "No. It's just that the gentleman promised to fund us, and the director of the hospital happens to be my mentor."  
  
Mitsui was dumbfounded for a second, but instead of being angry, he smiled wryly, "You've got some guts. So what if I don't comply?"  
  
Sendoh smirked while rotating the teacup in his hands. Then after setting it down, he rested his chin on the table, "I don't know."  
  
Gently looking into Mitsui's beautiful eyes, he replied with a stern face, "Maybe I'll end up knocking you out and tie you up then deliver you to him."  
  
Mitsui's shoulders tensed up, before he caught the mischievous gleam in Sendoh's smiling eyes.  
  
Speechlessly he sat there, as if couldn't decide whether to get angry or retort, looking equally helpless like a child. They faced each other like this for some time, both refused to budge; finally Mitsui stood, and dragged Sendoh toward the door.  
  
"You should leave."  
  
Sendoh was certain he saw Mitsui blushing a bit as he obediently put on his shoes and stepped out. Without knowing why, he felt something inside of him mellowing at a gentle touch.  
  
Moreover, Mitsui tossed him an umbrella before shutting the door.  
  
It was raining less heavily outside. 


End file.
